


Try To Breathe

by Marvellous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from the domestic life of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, superheroes and full time dads' to two boys, Peter and Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hospital smelt clean and fresh, Steve and Tony were waiting on the news that everything had went well. They had got the call yesterday that their surrogate had went into labor, and they were here now because the baby had just been born a few hours ago. Their three year old son was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, giving his all to a colouring page. 

Natasha sat beside him, watching the little guy fondly, “That’s a pretty fancy work of art, Peter.”

“Thanks auntie Nat,” Peter said, not even looking up.

Hearing them speak, Steve looked over to them, his heart beating from the excitement he was feeling. “Thanks for being here, by the way,” He told Natasha.

“No problem, Steve. Besides, I couldn’t miss the birth of my new nephew,” she said with a small smile on her lips.

Tony was still watching the door where the nurse would come through when it was time. He almost seemed more nervous than when Peter was born. 

Steve was about to reassure his husband that everything was going to be fine when a nurse walked through the door. She immediately found Steve and Tony, smiling as she said, “Are you Steve and Tony?” She asked. They nodded and she continues, “Everything went as planned. He’s healthy and has quite the pair of lungs on him, if I do say so myself.”

Instantly Tony felt a rush of relief and turned to wrap his arms tightly around Steve, able to actually breathe by now.

Steve kissed the side of the brunette’s head, closing his eyes as kept his lips there. 

“Would you like to come back and meet your son?” The nurse asked them politely after giving them a moment.

“Yah,” Steve said as he pulled away from Tony, slipping his hand into the others.

Tony turned to Peter then, who had abandoned his drawing and was looking up at his dads’ excitedly. “Hey Pete,” he said, kneeling down in front of the kid, “We’re going to go see your little brother. You want to come?”

Peter’s eyes went wider as he nodded, a big smile on his little face as he slid out of his chair, handing his colouring book to Natasha.

Tony stood up and watched as Steve picked up Peter.

“I’ll just wait out here for you guys. I can send everyone a message and let them know,” Natasha said, pulling out her phone to do just that.

“Thanks a lot,” Tony said.

The nurse was still waiting on them and began walking back in the direction she had came from. They followed her closely, all three eager to meet the new addition to the family.

They were showed into a private room where he was already waiting. He was dressed in green, and his eyes were big as he looked at the new people who had just came.

Steve set Peter down now and went on one side and looked down at the baby, his eyes suddenly feeling a little wet.

Tony got a chair and pulled it close so Peter could be at the same level as them. “You have to be calm, okay?” Tony told him quietly.

Peter nodded his head seriously as he climbed up on the chair, putting his hands on the side of the thing his new brother was in.

For a moment they just savoured this moment, just looking at this new life that was in the world because of them.

It took him a minute but finally Steve spoke, stroking the babies arm gently with the back of one of his fingers, “Hi Jonathan. Welcome to the family.”

The baby let out a noise out of his mouth, not exactly a full cry, but something like that.

Peter smiled at that, his brown eyes meeting the blue of his brother’s. “I’m glad your here finally. Our dads’ are superheroes you know, and most of our aunts and uncles are too,” He babbled on, not caring if the baby could understand him or not.

Steve looked up from the baby and at Peter happily, then he met Tony’s eyes and noticed the other’s eyes were misty as well.

“He looks like you,” Tony told him. That would make sense, since it was Steve’s sperm they used for this baby. Peter was biologically Tony’s. But they didn’t think that really mattered. They were both the boys’ dads. Plain and simple.

Steve rubbed his eyes briefly with his free hand, keeping the other close to the baby, “You think?” He didn’t see it yet if he did. 

Tony nodded before following Steve’s eyes back to the little guy. 

Both men breathed easily. Their new boy was here and he was healthy and safe. They would try to make sure his life was always like that. Now they had a lifetime ahead with him and Peter, and they couldn’t imagine anything different.

“You’re going to like it here a lot,” Peter piped up again, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and gazing at his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve slowly shut the door to the nursery, making sure he didn't make any noise before walking down the hallway. He stopped at Peter's door, peeking in at the little boy. His face was illuminated by the blue night light in his wall that Tony had made just for him. Steve smiled before shutting his door more as well. All was quiet throughout the house. Even outside was quiet since they had moved into one of the houses on the Avengers base before Peter was born. It was nicer being more out in the country with the kids and even though Steve occasionally missed the city lights, he wouldn't change it for anything. As he came around the corner he saw Tony was just finishing cleaning up the kitchen. 

Tony looked up when he heard Steve and grinned, his hair looking a little messy. "Did the boys go to sleep easily?" he asked.

"Peter did, Johnny took a little more convincing," Steve said with a laugh. Really he didn't mind putting the 3 month old to bed. Rocking him in his arms was a special time, and watching him slowly fall asleep was pretty cute.

"As to be expected with him," Tony noted, stepping closer to the blonde.

Steve nodded, agreeing with that. He then put his hands on Tony's hips to pull him closer still. Then bringing one up he brushed some of the brunette's hair back with his fingers. Blue eyes met brown and he just smiled.

"The kids are asleep and everything is cleaned up, and their is no immediate threat that requires our work as superheroes. That means we have some free time, honey," Tony pointed out, pressing his forehead to Steve's.

Steve kissed Tony's lips briefly before responding, "What are you suggesting?"

"A walk."

This surprised Steve a little bit, because it wasn't the answer he expected, but it was one that sounded appealing. "I'd love to, but we have no one here to watch the kids," Steve told him.

"There are at least three other Avengers living on this base right now. I'm sure one of them would be willing to come be here in case one of the boys wakes up," Tony countered, one arm hooking around the back of Steve's neck.

"Alright," Steve agreed, "If you get someone to come over then I'm in."

"Excellent," Tony said happily.

\-----

Not 15 minutes later they had both Wanda and Scott showing up at the door.

"We only needed one of you, if one of you has something else they were doing," Steve told the two, currently getting a sweater on.

Wanda shook her head, "No, it's fine. I was training earlier but I'm done for the day now."

"Besides, this way there is two of us and two kids. Just in case they both wake up," Scott said pointedly.

"Hopefully that won't be the case," Tony added, all ready to get going, "But we shouldn't be that long anyways."

Scott shrugged, "Take as long as you need. I've got experience you know, having a daughter and all."

Steve nodded before speaking, "We appreciate this you guys."

"No problem. Now get going," Wanda said as she ushered the two men out of the door.

Tony stopped once the door was shut, biting his lip, suddenly worried that if Peter woke up he'd be upset that one of his dads' wasn't there. Or what if they wouldn't be able to get Johnny to fall back asleep, if he woke up, because they weren't holding him right?

Steve noticed the hesitance and quickly took Tony's hand, pulling him away from the house, "Tony, they will be fine. We aren't even going to be gone an hour."

A sigh left his lips before following Steve. This was his idea in the first place. And like Steve said, the boys would be fine.

They fell in step with one another, enjoying the fresh evening air. The sun was just disappearing behind some of the trees causing a soft light to fall over everything. It was the beginning of summer but it was still a little cool, hence the sweaters.

Steve breathed in deeply, squeezing Tony's hand at the same time. He pressed closer to the other as he looked ahead.

"Perfect night for a walk," Tony observed, his fingers intertwining with Steve's. They fit together just right as always.

"It is," Steve agreed right away. "It's weird not listening for Peter and Johnny though. My ears don't know what they should be doing," he added with a laugh, shaking his head at himself.

Tony laughed as well, "I know. I don't think we've been out of earshot of them since Johnny was born actually."

Steve thought about this for a moment before he spoke, "I think you're right."

"I can't believe he's already 3 months old," Tony said. Time really did fly by fast.

"Neither can I."

"He really is a good baby though. I think it's that Captain America blood in him."

"Oh you mean like when he doesn't want to go to sleep? I thought that was the Stark side of him showing," Steve laughed.

"Whatever you say," Tony surrendered, because that was a good point, "To be fair though, I don't usually have those sleepless nights very often anymore."

Steve looked at his husband fondly, "And that's good."

Tony looped their arms together and looked at Steve as well, "It's because of you. Ever since we've been together. Doesn't make the bed so daunting when you have someone you love to sleep next to."

Kissing his cheek, Steve smiled, "I'm glad I've had such a positive effect on you."

Tony stopped walking and kissed Steve on the lips, long and deep. He moved his lips on Steve's as if it was the last time they would ever kiss. "You don't know how much you've changed my life, Steve. I never ever pictured myself married to anyone, never mind the man of my dreams. And I certainly never planned on having kids, unless they were an accident. They're the best decision I've ever made, right next to marrying you," Tony breathed into their lips, their noses still touching, "I love you so much."

Steve was taken by surprise yet again, but he eagerly pressed back, his arms around Tony's waist as their lips were together. When Tony was talking, Steve's hand gently rubbed his back. "I love you too. And I wouldn't have been able to make it through all those nights of nightmares without you. You're the one that keeps me grounded," Steve said, happy to just hold Tony here like this forever.

"God, it feels like our wedding all over again," Tony responded, kissing Steve's neck.

"Except that our wedding was interrupted by a homicidal maniac," Steve reminded Tony, thinking back to the day fondly.

"That's true," Tony said, biting his lip before adding, "Sorry this turned all mushy pretty quick."

"Are you kidding? Moments like this make me fall in love with you all over again," Steve said, rubbing their noses together. Sighing softly he turned his head to the stars that were now becoming visible.

Tony followed his gaze but quickly looked back to Steve, "The stars are beautiful, but you know what?"

"What?" Steve asked curiously.

"Your star spangled ass outshines them all," A silly smile appeared on his lips, kissing his husband again.

"And there goes the moment," Steve murmured into their lips.

Tony shrugged, "I thought it was the start of a new moment." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hmm....gotchya. Trying to get me into bed, huh?" 

"Oh please, I hardly have to try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Scott Lang is an Avenger in my story. I needed him in here ok. 


End file.
